Prince of the Elves
by princessoferynlasagalen91
Summary: Draco Malfoy's always prided himself to be a pureblood, that's until he finds out he's not one. But what's even better than being a pureblooded wizard? How about a pureblooded elf prince? LotrHp LA HP slash
1. Chapter 1

**The Prince of Elves**

**By: princessoferynlasgalen91**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. The only thing I own is this plot and of course, Draco's seemingly handsome brothers- Asalen and Anael. **

_Ever since I was a little kid I knew I was a little different from everyone else. I was always quicker, smaller, and slightly smarter. My father just passed it off as me being a Malfoy and all Malfoys being naturally great. But I knew there was something different. Well, that's when everything changed. Somewhere along the way in my sixth year at Hogwarts, I was called 'home'. And guess where home is...Eryn Lasgalen- home of the woodelves. _

_I never actually thought Middle Earth existed. Countless teachers and tutors have told me it was all just a legend, but I believed it regardless. And it proves me right when my real family comes to get me during winter break. _

_And who is my real family? King Legolas and King Elessar, the rulers of Eryn Lasgalen and Gondor. And I had two older brothers too! Prince Asalen and Prince Anael...whoa. I had a family that loved me! I was a prince! _

_Prince Lucien, the youngest son of the royal couple- that was who I was. _

_So this leads me to my current problem...Harry Potter. My ada just kindly told me that he would be spending the summer break here for protection from Voldemort. So what do I do and what shall I say when he gets here? He wouldn't even know it's me. I look so much like my ada now, the blonde hair and the beauty. But I've got my father's eyes- the sharp silver. Asalen and Anael both have ada's sky blues. Funny how everything works out so perfectly, isn't it? _

_Well anyway, Harry's due here anytime soon and I guess...this is our story. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Prince of the Elves**

**Chapter two**

**By: Princessoferynlasagalen91**

Summary:

Draco Malfoy has always prided himself for being a Malfoy and a pureblood. That's until he finds out he isn't a pureblood. But what's better than being a pureblooded wizard? How about a pureblooded Elf?

When brought back to Eryn Lasgalen, he is met up with the challenges of fulfilling his duties as a prince of Eryn Lasgalen, as well as learning to confide and trust in his new family.

LOTR/HP crossover Pairings: Hp/Dm A/L

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. The only thing I own is the plot and Lucien's cute brothers- Asalen and Anael. Just love those names!

PS: Thanks to my reviewers for reviewing, lolxz, I just love you guys!

As the morning sun peaked over the mountain tops, a lone figure stood upon Eryn Lasgalen's combat field. Quickly and carefully, he pulled out his Ada's twin knives and began his daily training. Ever since the golden-haired prince return home, he was immediately started on his training as a fighter. Whereas his older brother Asalen was a diplomat and Anael was a healer, Lucien was born for combat. Taking after both his parents in skill and accurency, he was the perfect fighter. In only one year's time, he had mastered swordplay (taking after his father) and the use of the bow and knives (taking after his Ada). But to hone those skills, his daily routine consisted of three hours of training with the knives in the morning, two hours training with the bow throughout the day, and three hours training with the sword in the evening- even when he was in Hogwarts. And no matter how hard or difficult training was, he never gave up. Because he knew that Eryn Lasgalen needed her prince. After sixteen years without a military leader, their warrior prince was back...

When the sun reached it's rightful place in the sky, the golden-haired elf sleathed his knives and sat down on the brown earth. His elven ears picked up footsteps coming his way.

"Asalen." He acknowledged.

"Gwador-nin." His brother replied.

"What are you doing out here?" Lucien inquired.

"Is watching my little brother train a crime now-a-days?" Asalen replied with a smile.

"I'm just not used to people watching me." He said, head bowed.

"You need not be afraid of me or our family." Asalen said.

Lucien turned to his brother and gave him a weak smile.

"It's hard to believe sometimes, you know? All my life I've lived with the belief that I would never be loved. It's hard to comprehend the fact that I have a loving family."

"I knew we should've taken you away from that place you called home a long time ago." Asalen said, his voice laced with guilt. "You don't deserve to be treated like that."

"Don't blame yourself over something you couldn't have controlled." Lucien said, trying to assure his brother.

"We had to, Lucien, only those human healers could've saved you." Asalen whispered. "We're just so glad you're back. All those years, Ada was heartbroken to know what that bastard did to you."

"But now I'm back and Eryn Lasgalen has her prince once again." Lucien said, voice cold from the mere mention of Lucius.

"You don't have to train so hard, Lucien. Our people don't expect you to be out on the battlefields once you are returned to your rightful home." Asalen said reassuringly.

"It is still my duty. In my other life, I was a coward; a spoiled brat. I refuse to be that person again." Lucien said with contempt.

"I'm so sorry, Lucien. As your older brother, I was supposed to protect you. I did no such thing."

Lucien smiled at his brother's words. "You know, I used to have my doubts about fitting in here in this family. But now I know, no matter how little time we've known each other, I am loved."

"You always will be loved, Lucien. I'm just so sorry for not being there to help you." Asalen said, eyes averting his brothers.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, gwador-nin. You don't need to ask for my forgiveness." Lucien replied with a bright smile.

"Hannon lle."

"Gwador-nin, wake up!"

Lucien opened his silver eyes to see his second brother- Anael- inches away from his face.

"What?" He growled while getting up.

"Guess who comes today?" Anael replied, moving away from his younger brother.

Lucien glared at the raven-haired elf in front of him and asked, "Who?"

"Grandfather! He's coming to visit." Anael yelped excitedly.

A frown made it's way to Lucien's stunning face. "I have never met him before."

"That's the point! He's coming to see you." Anael replied.

"And when is he coming?" Lucien asked, getting up from the bed and walking to the bathroom attached to his bedroom.

"He's in the grand hall now." Anael said, smile clearly on his face.

"You...evil...ai! Now you tell me?" Lucien ranted before running to find presentable clothes.

"I've laid them out for you, little brother. They're on the chair."

The golden-haired turned his attention to the silver robes and concentrated on putting them on correctly. Even after all this time, he had never gotten used to the elven wardrobe.

"Brush your hair, it's a mess." Anael said helpfully.

"Oh shut up. You should've woken me earlier." Lucien growled.

"Asalen told me you woke up before dawn to practice. He said to let you sleep."

"I always wake up at dawn to practice!" Lucien yelled, pulling a brush through his golden hair quickly.

"Oh." Ever since Lucien had met his second brother, he had never seen him speechless before.

"Now lets go."

"All right!"

Lucien had to drag his brother down the stairs and to the great hall because according to him, Anael was walking way too slow. When he pushed open the grand doors of the banquet hall, he was met up with his entire family. His eyes scanned the elves within the room and fell on a blonde haired elf standing next to his Ada.

"Lucien! Good, you're here. Come meet your grandfather." His Ada, Legolas, said.

Lucien took a deep breath and made his way to the group that stood before the throne.

"Grandfather." He said with a low bow.

When he came back up he saw his grandfather watching him, as if sizing up his worth. Suddenly, he felt like he was back at Malfoy Manor and Lucius was examining him after another school year. Lucien closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down.

_I'm safe and I'm home. Lucius can't get to me here, I have a family to protect me now. _

But no matter what he said to himself, his grandfather still reminded him of Lucius- cold and powerful.

Asalen, who noticed his distress, wrapped a comforting arm around his brother.

"What's the matter?" He whispered.

"Lucius." Lucien whispered back. "Please, make him go away."

"Legolas, the young one wants me to leave." Thranduil said, clearly amused.

"No, I'm sure that's not the case, Adar." Legolas assured, turning to look at his third son.

"What's the matter, ion-nin?" He asked Lucien.

"Grandfather's reminding him of Lucius." Asalen replied, seeing how shaken up his brother was.

"Who is Lucius?" Thranduil asked.

"His adoptive father in the mortal world. He wasn't exactly the nicest man, if you know what I mean." Lucien's other father, Aragorn, replied.

"He was abusive?" Thranduil inquired.

"Yes." Legolas replied, wrapping his son in a hug. "It's all right, you're home with your family. Everything's going to be all right."

"That man should be killed!" Thranduil exclaimed, clearly outraged.

"He's in jail, Ada." Legolas said, still holding onto his son.

"He hurt my grandson, jail's a breeze for what I want to do with him." Thranduil growled, blue eyes flashing dangeriously.

"Don't you hate me?" Lucien asked, looking up from his Ada's arms to face his grandfather.

"You're my grandson, Lucien. I know you've been away all this time, but you're still my flesh and blood. You're my greenleaf's son, and my family. I could never hate you." Thranduil said, calming down to talk to his grandson.

"Hannon lle, thank you."

As the tears started to well up in Lucien's silver hues, his grandfather wrapped his strong arms around him.

"No, thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Prince of the Elves**

**Chapter three**

**By: Princessoferynlasagalen91**

Summary:

Draco Malfoy has always prided himself for being a Malfoy and a pureblood. That's until he finds out he isn't a pureblood. But what's better than being a pureblooded elf? How about a pureblooded Elf?

When brought back to Eryn Lasgalen, he is met up with the challenges of fulfilling his duties as a prince of Eryn Lasgalen, as well as learning to confide and trust in his new family.

LOTR/HP crossover Pairings: Hp/Dm A/L

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. The only thing I own is the plot and Lucien's cute brothers- Asalen and Anael. Just love those names!

PS: Thanks to my reviewers for reviewing, lolxz, I just love you guys!

Elvish words:

Ada: dad

Hannon lle: thank you

gwardor-nin: brother

mae govannen: well met

daro: stop

noro: run

_Omg, I just saw Harry Potter n the Goblet of fire yesterday! N i dont want to ruin it for anyone who hasnt seen it, but omg, cedric's sooo bloody hot and draco defintely should've been in there more. Lolxz, n harry n ron just get cuter n cuter each year. _

_July 4th_

_Harry's coming in exactly two hours and Anael's been teasing me endlessly. Ada thinks I'll be better off pretending I didn't kno Harry. It won't be hard to act differently, I am different now. But I still wonder if we could be friends in this lifetime. He refused me the last time I asked, and back then, it really hurt. Not to mention what Lucius did to me after he found out I failed to befriend the great Harry Potter. _

_Maybe Harry will have changed like I have. There was major changes in the sixth year. That imbecile of a minister has finally admitted that Voldemort's back, but Dumbledore's still preaching his lies. Lucius is probably locked up in Azkaban, where he belongs. That's what he deserves for following that half-blood. Funny how he's a half-blood and yet he's trying to kill them all off because they're not worthy. Thank god I got away from all of that. _

_Anyway, I have to leave soon with Asalen. We're riding to the south border to get Harry and his godfather. They're port-keying here. Anyway, more later. _

_Lucien_

Prince Asalen and Prince Lucien had just reached the south border of Eryn Lasgalen and was waiting for their summer charges.

"So, you're starting new with him?" Asalen asked his younger brother.

"Yes, and I'm going to teach him how to fight without a wand. He'll have to face Voldemort one day and I'd like to know he's prepared." Lucien replied.

"Hmm...you care an awful lot, little brother." Asalen stated.

"I've always wanted to be friends." Lucien replied, red lacing his pointed ears.

"Just don't fall in love with him, Luc. It won't come out good." Asalen warned.

"I know, I know. Ada had a talk with me."

Suddenly, a pop was picked up by their elven ears. Two raven-haired men appeared in front of the two elves.

"You must be Harry and Sirius." Asalen yelled, beckoning the two over to the horses.

"Ah...yes, we are." Harry mumbled.

"Welcome to Eryn Lasgalen, home of the wood elves. My name is Prince Asalen and this is my brother-"

Asalen was cut off when Lucien decided to introduce himself.

"I am Prince Lucien."

"They sent princes to pick us up, huh?" Sirius pondered.

"You expected less for the boy-who-lived?" Asalen replied, smiling at Harry.

"Erm...well hello." Harry said to the two brothers.

"Hello, Harry Potter." Lucien bowed his head slightly as a way of welcome.

"Mae govannen." Asalen said, also giving the two raven-haired men a slight nod.

"What?" Sirius asked, confusion etched on his face.

"Elvish for well met." Lucien translated.

"We better move, it is not safe to be standing in the open." Asalen advised, mounting his horse.

"Yes, I agree." Lucien said.

"Ah, what do we do?" Harry asked.

"You have never rode a horse before?" Lucien asked Harry.

"No." Was the reply from the raven-haired boy.

"Then you should ride with Asalen. He is the better rider." Lucien decided.

The blonde-haired elf then turned to Sirius, "Do you know how to ride?"

"Of course."

The four riders set out, racing across the green plains of the souther border of Eryn Lasgalen. Twenty minutes later, Lucien halted his horse and called for his brother to do the same.

"Daro, Asalen!"

"What is it?" The older elf asked, telling Sirius to stop his steed.

Lucien tilted his head to the side and listened. His ears picked up heaving thumping footsteps.

"Orcs!" He yelled. "Noro!"

Lucien urged his horse on with Asalen and Sirius behind them.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"You don't need to know now. Just run!" Asalen replied.

"We might be able to outrun them. They are on foot."

"They head west to Morder, we will not cross paths if we stay east." Lucien provided, his warrior instincts kicking in.

"Why do we run? We can fight them." Harry asked, his own hero instincts acting up.

"Because we are outnumbered. We have two trained warriors and your magic won't work here." Lucien replied, urging his horse to move faster.

"I am not afraid!" Harry shouted.

"I know, but it is out duty to protect you this summer. I don't want you dead the first hour here!" Lucien yelled back, swerving to the left.

"Lucien, where are you going?" Asalen exclaimed, stopping his horse once again.

"To lead them south. Do not let them get our charges. I can handle them myself!" Lucien replied, moving closer to the orcs' position.

"Ada will kill me when he finds out you did this!" The raven-haired elf yelled to his brother.

"Estelio nin, brother." Lucien whispered so only Asalen could hear him. He took off towards the west, leaving the three behind.

Asalen took a deep breath before urging his horse to the east.

"We ride to the capital." He yelled to Sirius. "Good luck, little brother.

_Please review? You know you want to click the pretti purple button. Lolxz. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Prince of the Elves**

**Chapter four**

**By: Princessoferynlasagalen91**

Summary:

Draco Malfoy has always prided himself for being a Malfoy and a pureblood. That's until he finds out he isn't a pureblood. But what's better than being a pureblooded elf? How about a pureblooded Elf?

When brought back to Eryn Lasgalen, he is met up with the challenges of fulfilling his duties as a prince of Eryn Lasgalen, as well as learning to confide and trust in his new family.

LOTR/HP crossover Pairings: Hp/Dm A/L

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. The only thing I own is the plot and Lucien's cute brothers- Asalen and Anael. Just love those names!

Elvish words:

Ada: dad

Hannon lle: thank you

gwardor-nin: brother

mae govannen: well met

Estelion-nin: Trust me

meleth: love

_Thanks to all my reviewers for reviewing, I love you guys! So I decided to update a lil earlier than I normally do (on the weekends). This is my thanksgiving present, everyone enjoy turkey day! _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_I was young back then_

_But I promise I am not like that anymore_

_I used to cry everytime he left me_

_My love for him was blind_

_I used to try so hard to please him_

_But no matter what I did_

_I was never good enough. _

_Punishment after punishment_

_A part of me died everytime. _

_And after all this time_

_I never thought I would still be here_

_I never thought we would still be here_

_-Yours truly_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Harry and Sirius arrived in the throne room, thw two kings left their places to greet the two visitors.

"Mae govannen, my friends!" Legolas exclaimed.

"Greetings and welcome to our home." Estel greeted.

Legolas' eyes scanned the two raven-haired men before turning to face Asalen," Where is Lucien? Did he not go with you to recieve out guests?"

Asalen took a deep breath before answering," He left to mislead the orcs nearing us on our ride."

"You left your brother alone with orcs?" Legolas exclaimed in outrage.

"He is a trained warrior, meleth." Estel said, trying to calm his husband down.

"He's only been training for a year!" Legolas yelled.

Asalen winced at his Ada's volume.

"He is not a child." Estel said.

"He is my child! What if he gets hurt or killed? Do you not care for your own child?" Legolas ranted.

"Ada, calm down. You should see him training. He's even better than Anael or me." Asalen said reassuringly.

"I hope he's all right." Legolas' voice returned to it's normal level as he said that.

"He will be all right. He is out son afterall." Estel said, adding to his first son's attempts.

And as if on que, the horns at the front gate sounded, indicating an incoming rider.

"Is it Lucien?"

Asalen moved over to the doors of the throne room and smiled as he saw his brother riding up to the gates.

"Yes, Ada. It is." He replied, silently thanking the Valar that his little brother was safe.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They had a banquet later that night in honor of Harry and Sirius' arrival. Seating arrangements were made to have Harry sitting next to Lucien with Anael on his other side.

"So you're a warrior, huh?" Harry asked Lucien.

"Yes."

"Your father was worried when you went to lead the orcs away." Harry added.

"Ada's like that. I've been training for over a year now." Lucien replied.

"Is that long or short?" Harry asked.

"Short actually, but I've only just returned home." Lucien answered, hoping that Harry would not pursue the issue anymore. "I think I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself without a wand."

"What?" Harry exclaimed.

"They send you here to protect you but they seem to have forgotten the fact that magic won't work here." Lucien explained. "Idiots."

"You seem to have very little faith in my people." Harry stated.

"Your headmaster hides behind Hogwart's resident golden boy. The whole wizarding world expects you to lead them into battle against the Dark Lord. But you're only sixteen, Potter. Yet they call you the chosen one. They can't fight their battle alone so they call upon a sixteen year old boy to fight it for them?" Lucien said, displeasure written clearly on his face.

"Professor Dumbledore would never go that!" Harry exclaimed, defending his favorite professor.

"Don't underestimate how clever that man can be." Lucien warned.

"So how about that training?" Harry asked, in an attempted to change the subject.

"Let's start with six hours a day with simple swordplay." Lucien replied.

"Six hours?" Harry yelled.

"I started off with nine hours everyday with the bow, sword, and knives. And add on schoolwork, Potter. I had it so much worse." Lucien said, trying to sound reassuring.

"Sweet Merlin." Harry muttered.

"I had to though, in order to fill my place as the warrior prince of the elves." Lucien explained.

"Prince of the elves, that sounds right somehow." Harry said, a slight look of wonder on his face. Lucien couldn't help up smile at the slight sound of idolizm in Harry's voice.

"I'm only the third prince. Asalen's the crown prince."

"But in battle, you're so much more valuable." Harry pointed out.

"Like Ada will ever let me on the field. He barely wants me to lead the patrols. Lucien said with a slight frown marring his beautiful face.   
"Patrols?" Harry asked.  
"Commanders lead patrols to scout the land of the dangers that once plaqued Eryn Lasgalen during the wars." Lucien replied.

"I've heard of those wars in History of Magic class back at Hogwarts." Harry supplied.

"My father and Ada fought in those wars together. Together they helped to return Middle Earth to its full glory." Lucien said.

"I just hope I have someone by my side to help me fix the wizarding world." Harry said with a sigh.

_I would be more than willing, Harry. If you only let me. _

_Please review? You know you want to click the pretti purple button. Lolxz. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Prince of the Elves**

**Chapter five**

**By: Princessoferynlasagalen91**

Summary:

Draco Malfoy has always prided himself for being a Malfoy and a pureblood. That's until he finds out he isn't a pureblood. But what's better than being a pureblooded elf? How about a pureblooded Elf?

When brought back to Eryn Lasgalen, he is met up with the challenges of fulfilling his duties as a prince of Eryn Lasgalen, as well as learning to confide and trust in his new family.

LOTR/HP crossover Pairings: Hp/Dm A/L

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. The only thing I own is the plot and Lucien's cute brothers- Asalen and Anael. Just love those names!

PS: Thanks to my reviewers for reviewing, lolxz, I just love you guys! I know I haven't updated in a while and all I can say is that most of that is due to homework and studying. I have up to chapter eleven written, but it's got to be typed. And with the before break exams and christmas shopping, I just haven't had time. But I've got a few of those already written chapters ready for update. Just hold on tight, lolxz.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_July 28th_

_It's been a month since Harry's been here with us. Anael's been spending a lot of time with Sirius, maybe because they both have the mentality level of a ten year old. Harry's been training and he's pretty good now. I bet he could even beat Anael by the end of the summer. Today's his birthday and his family has already sent their presents. Ada's holding a feast in his honor and each member of my family has given him something too. I had chosen to give him mine during training. Yes, he has to train on his birthday. I had to, why can't he? _

_I could say we're friends now, crazy huh? But there's been this nagging feeling to tell him the truth as we grow closer. I'm fighting against it because then he'll just refuse my friendship. I can't let that happen again. If he ever finds out I'm Draco Malfoy, he'll try to kill me. I've never had a friend like him before, not even Pansy or Blaise, who were my closest classmates. I know Ada will think going back to Hogwarts will be best for me, but I really can't face Harry with this lie. _

_Lucien_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucien stood upon Eryn Lasgalen's training field, waiting for his raven-haired friend. A smile spread on his face as he spotted Harry walking towards him.

"Happy Birthday, human." He yelled.

"Where's my present?" Harry asked, smiling back.

Lucien handed the other man a long sword.

"What's this?" Harry asked, confusion etched upon his face.

"My present to you." Lucien replied. "Try it out."

Harry stared at the sword before pulling the sword from it's sleath.

"It's beautiful." Harry whispered.

"It was the first sword I ever recieved. It used to be my father's. He started his training with it and so did my grandfather." Lucien explained.

"I can't take this. It's supposed to stay in your family. You should be handing it down to your son when you teach him." Harry said, handing the sword back to the golden-haired prince.

"My father taught me and my grandfather taught him. I taught you, so therefore the sword should be handed to you." Lucien argued.

"I don't know what to say." Harry murmured, speechless.

"Just say you'll accept." Lucien replied.

"Your wish is my command, my prince."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_August 10th _

_Twenty one days until the summer is over and Harry returns to Hogwarts. We never talk about it, just take each day as it comes. But I know that soon he has to return to his world...back to his family and friends. We've learned so much about each other. I still haven't hold him my other identity. I don't really want to. _

_On the light tone, Harry just beat Anael in a duel today. I'm so proud of him. Anael's been sulking all day about his loss. He was fighting Eryn Lasgalen's warrior prince's student. What did he expect? By the end, Asalen vows to beat Harry. As if? I'm going riding with Harry in a little while, I can't wait to spend more time with him. _

_Lucien_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Harry! Stop! Daro!" Lucien screamed as they rode through the dense trees of Eryn Lasgalen.

"What?" Harry halted his horse and turned to face Lucien.

Lucien smiled sweetly," Nothing."

He then urged his horse on passing Harry.

"No fair! You cheated!" Harry yelled.

"Can't catch me!" Lucien taunted, riding ahead of his raven-haired friend.

"You just wait! I'll get you."

Lucien could only smile as he reached the lake and stopped. He dropped down on the green grass and waited for Harry to catch up. When the other man propped down beside him, he turned to face the raven-haired boy.

"This is fun." He said.

"Yeah, make me almost forget about Voldemort." Harry said, relaxing next to the blonde.

"You really shouldn't think of that." Lucien suggested.

"I know."

A comfortable silence fell upon the two until Lucien decided to break it.

"Hey, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

Harry took a deep breath before answering," I think you're beautiful."

"Do you like me?" Lucien asked.

"More than you know."

And before Lucien could reply, Harry's lips fell upon his own in a sweet kiss.

_Finally, some Harry n Draco action, lolxz. Anyway, there's another chapter coming real soon. So make sure you review! _


	6. Chapter 6

**Prince of the Elves**

**Chapter six**

**By: Princessoferynlasagalen91**

Summary:

Draco Malfoy has always prided himself for being a Malfoy and a pureblood. That's until he finds out he isn't a pureblood. But what's better than being a pureblooded elf? How about a pureblooded Elf?

When brought back to Eryn Lasgalen, he is met up with the challenges of fulfilling his duties as a prince of Eryn Lasgalen, as well as learning to confide and trust in his new family.

LOTR/HP crossover Pairings: Hp/Dm A/L

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. The only thing I own is the plot and Lucien's cute brothers- Asalen and Anael. Just love those names!

PS: Thanks to my reviewers for reviewing, lolxz, I just love you guys! Here's chapter six, lolxz, on the same day as chapter five. I'm just tryin to make up for all the chapters that I should've updated this past month.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it _

_See that line. I never should've crossed it _

_Stop right there. I never should've said that_

_It's the very moment that I wish that I could take back _

_I'm sorry for the person I became_

_I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change_

_Cause who I am hates who I've been _

_Who I am hates who I've been _

_-Relient K_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_August 25th _

_Five days until Harry leaves Middle Earth. I seem to start off every entry with a countdown, huh? Now I really don't want him to leave, not after that little adventure in the forest. And yes, I still have my little problem. My parents have always taught us to be truthful and that's what I will do. Today, I will tell him my other identity. And I won't back down. He'll understand, won't he? _

_Oh, shit...what did I get myself into? I can't do this. He only has five days left and I'm going to make him hate me in those five days. Valar, help me. _

_Lucien_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucien sat his beloved down on his bed and took Harry's hand into his.

"Harry, I have something to tell you." He began. "Please, just hear me out before you get mad."

"What's the matter." Harry asked, concern etched on his face.

"It's about my past." Lucien provided, waiting to go on. "I'm not who you think I am. Before I returned to Eryn Lasgalen, I lived in your world. I even went to your school."

"You went to Hogwarts and you didn't tell me?" Harry asked.

"I did not want your views of me to be affected by my other self." Lucien replied.

"What house where you in?"

"What do you think, Harry?" Lucien snapped.

"It's Slytherin, isn't it?"

The golden-haired elf turned away, refusing to face his beloved.

"It's only Slytherin." Harry said, reassuringly.

"There's more." Lucien supplised, still not facing Harry.

"Were you a deatheater?"

"I almost was." Lucien explained. "My adoptive father wanted me to follow in his footsteps but I following a lunatic a bit crazy."

"Who was your father?" Harry questioned, trying to get Lucien to look at him.

"He was a convicted deatheater. You put him in Azkaban yourself." Lucien replied.

"Malfoy." Harry hissed.

"Harry- listen to me-"

"No, what was the whole point of being my friend all this time? Going to deliver me to your lord?" Harry exclaimed, jumping up from the bed.

"No, why don't you understand that I'm not Lucius? I never will be!" Lucien reasoned.

"Even after all this time you still expect me to be friends with Draco Malfoy?" Harry yelled, anger flashed in his emerald orbs.

"You were never friends with Draco Malfoy. You were friends with Lucien, prince of Eryn Lasgalen!" Lucien yelled back.

"You're the same old liar, that's all I know."

_Was that mean to make them break up? Anyway, another Harry and Draco confontation in the next chapter. Make sure you press the pretti lil purple button on the bottom and review! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Prince of the Elves**

**Chapter seven**

**By: Princessoferynlasagalen91**

Summary:

Draco Malfoy has always prided himself for being a Malfoy and a pureblood. That's until he finds out he isn't a pureblood. But what's better than being a pureblooded wizard? How about a pureblooded Elf?

When brought back to Eryn Lasgalen, he is met up with the challenges of fulfilling his duties as a prince of Eryn Lasgalen, as well as learning to confide and trust in his new family.

LOTR/HP crossover Pairings: Hp/Dm A/L

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. The only thing I own is the plot and Lucien's cute brothers- Asalen and Anael. Just love those names!

PS: Thanks to my reviewers for reviewing, lolxz, I just love you guys! Here's chapter seven! I apologize cause this chapter might be a bit short, but chapter eight will be MUCH longer. I have actually taken what some reviewers have said into consideration and I'm now proud to say that each chapter from now on will be longer and better than before.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

_I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go_

_- Backstreet Boys_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_August 30th _

_Ever since the day he stormed out of my room, he has been avoiding me. He hasn't spoken to me, only to my brothers. It hurts so much to know that no matter what I do, my past will always haunt me. I can't hold my head high sometimes because of what Lucius did to me. I can't be friends with Harry because of what I was forced to do back at Hogwarts. I understand that he has the right to be mad at me, I did lie to him. But I just wish that he could've given me another chance. I'm not the same old Draco Malfoy anymore. I don't ever want to be. _

_He doesn't know that I will do anything for him. He doesn't know that in this short summer, I have fallen in love with him. I just can't stop thinking about him. I can't live without him and yet there he is, about to leave. It hurts, it really does. And I still remember I vowed to protect him when he arrived. And I will keep that promise. I only hope that Harry will give me a chance once he starts to calm down. Asalen thinks Harry isn't worth the trouble. He knows how depressed I will get if Harry rejects me again; how bad it could get. But regardless, I love him and without him in my life, I am incomplete. _

_Lucien_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The golden- haired prince stared out his window, watching his beloved move across the courtyard. He could feel the slight pain in his heart. His beloved was leaving, without even saying goodbye.

"I know it hurts."

Lucien turned from his post to see his brother, Asalen.

"You don't know how much it hurts to know that he is just going to leave without saying goodbye." Lucien said.

"Then you should be down there saying goodbye. You can't wait for him to do it, Lucien."

"I should, shouldn't I?" Lucien said, more to himself than to his brother.

The raven-haired elf gave his brother a push out of the window and laughed as the other elf let out a string of colorful curses.

The golden-haired prince landed on his feet and turned to face the raven-haired man in front of him. Emerald met silver as their eyes connected.

"Harry." He whispered, as if scared the noise would break the connection they had.

"You don't have the right to call me that." Harry hissed, turning back around to finish tying the harnass on his horse.

"Why not?" Lucien asked, taking a step forward.

"Because you're a lying bastard." Harry replied, whirling around to face the other. "You lied to me all this time and you expect me to welcome you with open arms? I don't think so."

"You cannot deny the passion we held." Lucien almost yelled, emotions getting hold over him.

"Was that a lie too, hir-nin?" Harry snarled, distain written clearly on his face. "Or should I call you Malfoy?"

"I will always be Lucien to you, Harry."

"Lucien's place in my heart died the moment you told me the truth." Harry said with a slight smirk. "This is something your daddy can't help you handle. He's locked up in Azkaban."

"He's not my father!" Lucien yelled, gathering the attention of both his brothers who was only a few feet away.

"What, being a Malfoy's not good enough now that you're a prince?" Harry taunted, smiling.

"I never wanted to be a Malfoy, Harry." Lucien said, shaking.

"I never wanted to be the boy-who-lived. I didn't get much choice, did I?"

"You can't just leave."

"But that was the point, wasn't it? I come here for the summer and after the summer, I leave. There's nothing here to hold me back. My life's back at Hogwarts." Harry shot back.

Lucien gasped at the raven-haired man's answer. "We had something, Harry. Regardless of what you say, we had something. It must have meant something to you."

"It didn't mean enough." Harry hissed.

"I protected you, I loved you, and I changed my life for you." Lucien said, eyes silently pleading Harry to reconsider.

"I think Dumbledore's getting a little crazy in his old age. He sends me to live with a deatheater. I'm amazed I'm still alive." Harry said, causing Sirius to reprimand him for his words.

"I'm not a deatheater!" Lucien exclaimed.

"I don't think you should deny your loyalties, Draco. Especially when it deals with the Dark Lord because that proves to be deadly. Wouldn't want to anger him even more." Harry sneered.

"That's enough, human! My brother is not a deatheater and he never will be." Asalen yelled, glaring at the green-eyed wizard.

"You sure about that?" Harry said, one dark brow raised.

"He's our brother. We know him." Anael snapped.

"He's probably spying for Voldemort right now! Remember his father, Lucius?"

Lucien's thoughts emptied from his brain once he heard Harry say his 'father's' name. "Lucius?"

"Ignore him, Lucien. Lucius can't do anything to you here." Asalen said, placing a hand on Lucien's shoulder.

"They're exactly the same: evil, lying bastards." Harry yelled, outraged at the fight Lucien's family was putting up.

"Lying, weak, useless." Lucien whispered, voice void of any emotion.

"Lucien, stop!" Asalen grabbed the blonde and shook him gently.

"My crimes must be punished." Lucien whispered, eyes uncharasterically blank.

"He admits it." Harry said, mounting his horse. "Come on, Sirius. I want to go home."

Lucien could only watch as the two men rode off with four guards in tow. The tears started to stream down his face as he fell on his knees. He could distinctly feel Anael and Asalen wrapping their arms around their little brother, but the pain he felt was too much. All he could hear was Lucius's voice inside his head. Telling him he was weak and useless. Lucius had always said that no one would ever want someone as tainted as him. But that was what he was: tainted and weak. He had never been able to fight back or defeat his 'father'. Within Lucien's mind, he could finally see why Harry had rejected him, the first time they met and a mere five days ago. He was tainted and unworthy...


	8. Chapter 8

**Prince of the Elves**

**Chapter eight**

**By: Princessoferynlasagalen91**

Summary:

Draco Malfoy has always prided himself for being a Malfoy and a pureblood. That's until he finds out he isn't a pureblood. But what's better than being a pureblooded wizard? How about a pureblooded Elf?

When brought back to Eryn Lasgalen, he is met up with the challenges of fulfilling his duties as a prince of Eryn Lasgalen, as well as learning to confide and trust in his new family.

LOTR/HP crossover Pairings: Hp/Dm A/L

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. The only thing I own is the plot and Lucien's cute brothers- Asalen and Anael. Just love those names!

**PS: Thanks to my reviewers for reviewing! And for all you guys who hate how Harry's been treating Lucien, this will be the last chapter he acts that way. After this, they can be together like they truly belong. **

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_After all this time_

_I never thought we'd be here_

_Never thought we'd be here_

_When my love for you was blind_

_But I couldn't make you see it_

_Couldn't make you see it_

_That I loved you more than you'll ever know_

_A part of me died when I let you go_

_I would fall asleep_

_Only in hopes of dreaming_

_That everything would be like it was before_

_But nights like this seems are slowly fleeting_

_They disappear as reality is crashing to the floor_

_-Lifehouse_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_September 25th _

_It's been almost a whole month since Harry left. He probably forgot about me. Life at Hogwarts has probably returned to normal. I wonder if any Slytherins wonder where their Ice-prince has gone to. But most of all, I wonder if Harry has told anyone where and what I am. I don't think I ever plan on going back, but it would be nice if everyone thought that Draco Malfoy was gone forever. _

_War had been raging here in Middle Earth. Asalen and Elladan has been leading patrols around Eryn Lasgalen almost everyday. Anael and Elrohir was sent to Rivendell to protect the elven-city. Since our grandfather left for Valar, Eryn Lasgalen has been responsible for Rivendell's borders. Boromir, Faramir's son, has been protecting Gonder as his father has once done. And as for me, I train the army. I make sure they're ready to be in battle when the time comes. We're hoping to destroy all orc forces before they even reach any elven or human land. If Eryn Lasgalen was attacked, I will defend it until the death. With Harry gone, there's nothing much to live for besides protecting those I love. _

_Lucien_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Asalen, what is going on?" Lucien demanded as he met up with his brother in the stables.

"Orcs, thousands of them. Elladan is getting the army ready." Asalen replied as he opened the doors of the stable to let the horses out into the courtyard.

"Let me get my sword and I'll lead." Lucien said, walking away swiftly.

"You're not fighting." Asalen yelled to his brother's back.

Lucien turned around to face his brother, "What?"

"You're not fighting, Lucien. You're too emotionally unstable to be out on the field." Asalen replied.

"I'm fine!" Lucien exclaimed, attempting to convince his brother otherwise.

"The last time we was attacked, you got an arrow to the chest and you said you were fine. This isn't a suicide mission!" Asalen said, holding onto his brother's arm. "Please Lucien, don't make Ada and father have to worry about you on top of this."

"I'm Eryn Lasgalen's commander. It is my duty to lead the army into battle." Lucien said, voice low and cold.

"I'm Eryn Lasgalen's crown prince. It's my duty to protect my people, Lucien. And it's my duty as your older brother to protect you. I'm telling you to stop." Asalen shot back. Blue eyes met silver as the two brothers silently challenged each other.

The deep sounding of Eryn Lasgalen's war horn broke the brothers from their trance.

"I'm fighting, Asalen. I don't need your permission."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The battle was harsh and bloody. The elves of Eryn Lasgalen took more than they recieved. The slow movements of the orcs was no match against Elven agility. Asalen and Lucien both searched the battle field for any wounded Elven warriors. Lucien was fully intent on finding the wounded elves, but Asalen was trapped in his own thoughts. During the fight, he had seen the brutal and careless attack his golden-haired brother had provided.

_It was like he was so lost in himself, his only mission was to kill as many as he could get his hands on. I knew he should not have fought in this battle, let alone lead. He's so blinded by his own pain because of Harry's rejection. He's slowly throwing himself into battle. He's on a suicide mission. Before long, he wouldn't even have to let his grief overtake him. He will die in battle. _

As his brother called him to help carry a wounded elf to the palace, Asalen silently promised to find Harry and make him pay for what he did to Lucien...or at least make him come to Middle Earth and fix the problem.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_September 25th_

_It's been about a month since I left Middle Earth. Ron and Hermione both know where I went, but not who I was with. Hermione was in awe that I had met both King Legolas and Prince Lucien, the two most beautiful of their kind. Ron would flip out if he ever found out that the beautiful Prince Lucien was Draco Malfoy. _

_Sometimes, on rare occasions, I wonder how he's doing. Voldemort has been using muggle terrorists as a disguise to attack muggle cities. Dumbledore seems to think that a war will be in the near future. In Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Lupin has been talking about a war in Middle Earth. I know I should be concerned, but I'm strangely not. I know Lucien's more than capable. _

_Harry _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry landed on the ground just as a black blob crashed into him. He looked up to see Asalen, Prince of Eryn Lasgalen, staring down at him.

"Asalen, what are you doing here?" He asked, shifting as to get the other off of him.

"We need to talk." Asalen sneered as he forced Harry back down.

"About what? Get off me!" Harry yelled.

"About Lucien, you idiot. Do you know what you're doing to him?" Asalen yelled back, slamming the raven-haired boy into the ground beneath him.

"Whatever happens to him is not my concern." Harry snapped, trying to throw the elf off of him.

"He's throwing himself into war. He's on a suicide mission." Asalen said, pushing Harry down. Years of sword training paid off in times like these. "You are going to come with me to see Lucien. And trust me, I won't hesitate to hurt you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Asalen made me come, you liar. Don't think I would willingly come to see you." Harry sneered as he faced Lucien.

The golden-haired prince stared at him emotionlessly, something he had mastered after being a Malfoy for sixteen years.

"If you wish to leave, I would not stop you."

"Your brother is." Harry said.

"He has no power over the Boy-who-lived. If you wish to leave, no one can stop you." Lucien said, voice barely a whisper.

"Then let me go." Harry urged.

Lucien reached into his drawer to pull out a green, silk scarf.  
"This should tkae you back to Hogwarts." He handed the scarf to Harry and watched as he portkeyed out of his room.

"Why did you let him go?"

Lucien did not show any recognition that his brother was in the room. He only stood there, rooted to the stop.

"I asked you why did you let him go." Asalen repeated.

"He did not wish to see me. He did not want to be here." Lucien replied.

"You cannot deal with him leaving time after time, Lucien. I don't care about what he wants. I only care about what you want." Asalen said, concern etched across his face.

"I won't die of grief, Asalen." Lucien insisted.

"Then you'd kill yourself in battle." Asalen exclaimed, anger seething into his voice.

Lucien whirled around to face his raven-haired brother," I have a battle to fight, an army to lead, and people to protect."

"Then if you waste away and allow yourself to be so careless in battle, you won't be here to fulfill those roles!" Asalen said, grabbing Lucien's shoulders in his hands.

"I promise you, Asalen. Not until this war is over, should I leave this world for the Halls of Mandos." Lucien whispered, shaking off his brother's hands.

"The Halls of Mandos is not somewhere an elf should be. You belong in the Undying Lands." Asalen said, watching as his brother mad to leave the room.

"The Undying Lands no longer provide refuage for me, nor will I willingly leave Harry behind."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Move! Move!"

Over five hundred elven soldiers marched through Eryn Lasgalen's front gates, all ready to attack the impending orc force.

"All archers ready!"

The archers that lined the gates readied their bows, arrows notched. Throughout the whole war, the elven kingdom had never once lost a battle under their youngest prince.

"Fire!"

Prince Lucien rode his black stallion, Kaillen. The golden-haired prince yelled his instructions to the elven army. His brother Anael and his mate Elrohir was fighting a similar battle near the borders of Rivendell. His other brother, Asalen, was within the palace walls. He had refused to step foot on the battlefield if his little brother continued to fight. He understood Lucien's need to protect and lead, but he refused to watch his brother charge to his own demise.

"Charge!"

The elven warriors broke in a run as the archers finished the first round of attack. Lucien urged his stallion into a full trottle, charging with his army. This was the last troop of orcs. He had made sure of that. Not even Sauron's left over magic could match a personal favor from a certain headmaster.

"They will not give us mercy, so they shall recieve none!" He yelled, closing his eyes, drawing his sword, and charging into the battle.

_For you, Harry. For Eryn Lasgalen. _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Help! The prince has fallen!"

Asalen jumped to his feet when he heard the yells for a healer. He ran towards the sounds of the voice. Asalen met up with his most trust general- Danion. Within the general's arms, was his youngest brother.

"Lucien!"

The elven prince did not look in good shape. His hair was colored red from his own blood and his clothes were torn in more than a few places.

"What happened?" Asalen asked.

"He refused to leave the battlefield when injured. He collasped a little after we defeated the last round of orcs." Danion explained. Asalen removed Jaden of his precious burden when Lucien began to stir within the general's arms.

"Lucien, can you hear me?" Asalen asked.

Lucien mumbled incorherently and opened his glazed silver eyes to look at Asalen, "If I die, I want to die on the battlefield. I'd rather bring down the enemy instead of lying in bed waiting for the day to come."

Asalen did not answer. He choose to call for a healer instead.

"Don't bother, Asalen. My body is failing me. I no longer have the will to live. The wars are over and my people no longer need me. Let me go." Lucien whispered, pain seeping through his words.

"No, if I had the choice, I would never let you go. There are people here who love you." Asalen said, hoping to distract his brother as the healers tended to his numerous wounds.

"How is he?" Asalen asked, once the healers put Lucien in a drug induced sleep.  
"Not good, my lord. His body refuses to react to any of our treatments. It is as if he has given up the will to live. I am afraid he does not have much longer."

"Then we'll send him to the Undying Lands!" Legolas said, hands holding onto Lucien's cold and unresponsive ones.

"They will not save his soul." Asalen said, head bowed.

"There had to be a way to save him." Aragorn said, lifting his arms to wrap around his husband.  
"The Halls of Mandos is not made for an elf." Anael said. After hearing of his brother's condition he had raced back to Eryn Lasgalen, as if to say his last goodbyes.

"The Halls of Mandos will not recieve him. The Undying Lands provide no refuge. What could we do?" Legolas asked, tears running down his pale cheeks.

"His soul is troubled. He is dying of grief." All the people present in the room tuned to face Elladan.

"What?"

"His mortal friend rejected him. Elves can and will die of grief. He is fading and his body is shutting down." Elladan explained.

"Harry! Of course, we need to go find Harry." Anael exclaimed.

"The man rejected him twice. What makes you think he would save Lucien?" Aragorn sneered, his dislike for the green-eyed wizard was clear in his voice.

"Harry Potter's hero complex." Asalen provided, knowing full well that the wizard could not live with Lucien's death on his concience.

"Then Harry Potter is who I will seek." Legolas said, determination clear in his voice.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Legolas' apparation spell left him in the Burrow, which was supposed to be where Harry Potter was celebrating the Yule holiday. Once Legolas appeared in the living room, six wands was pointed in his direction.

"Who are you? And how did you get here?" Arthur Weasley demanded, wand ready to curse the Elven king.

"My name is Legolas and I'm here seeking Harry Potter." Legolas replied.

"Legolas, that is a rather unusual name." Hermione mumbled to herself.

"What business do you have with Harry?" Bill Weasley demanded, walking up to the golden-haired elf.

"It concerns my son." Legolas replied, patience still firmly in place.

"Tell me or else I will curse you. I want the truth." Arthur exclaimed.

"My business is not yours. Where is Harry Potter?"

Arthur opened his mouth, ready to curse the man who resembled a Malfoy so much.

"No! Mr. Weasley, no!"

Everyone in the room turned to the direction of the voice.

"Harry." Legolas said calmly, as if this was an everyday experience for him.

"King Legolas, what are you doing here?"

Left you guys with a cliffhanger, lolxz. Please review, you know you want to. : P


	9. Chapter 9

**Prince of the Elves**

**Chapter nine**

**By: Princessoferynlasagalen91**

Summary:

Draco Malfoy has always prided himself for being a Malfoy and a pureblood. That's until he finds out he isn't a pureblood. But what's better than being a pureblooded wizard? How about a pureblooded Elf? When brought back to Eryn Lasgalen, he is met up with the challenges of fulfilling his duties as a prince of the elves, as well as learning to confide and trust in his new family.

LOTR/HP crossover Pairings: Hp/Dm A/L

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. The only thing I own is the plot and Lucien's cute brothers- Asalen and Anael. Just love those names!

**Thanks to my reviewers for reviewing! **

**Blondi aka Lucius- Lolxz, i love super brave legolas too! **

**fourth-face-of-the-goddess- Just you wait, not only Legolas will yell at Harry. Think Aragorn AND Legolas **

**angel hakusho- Harry will get wat he deserves. I think I might just throw him in war...see how Lucien feels. evil smirks **

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_I felt for sure last night_

_That once we said goodbye_

_No one else will know these lonely dreams_

_No one else will know that part of me_

_I'm still driving away_

_And I'm sorry everyday_

_I won't always love these selfish things_

_I won't always live not stopping_

_It was my turn to decide_

_I knew this was our time_

_No one else will have me like you do_

_No one else will have me only you_

_-Jimmy Eat World, 23_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Arthur opened his mouth, ready to curse the man who resembled a Malfoy so much. _

_"No! Mr. Weasley, no!" _

_Everyone in the room turned to the direction of the voice. _

_"Harry." Legolas said calmly, as if this was an everyday experience for him. _

_"King Legolas, what are you doing here?" _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm here to talk to you about my son." Legolas replied.

All the wands in the room remained pointed to the elven king.

"I have nothing to say about him." Harry said. "I mean no disrespect to you, my lord, but I do not want to see your son ever again."

"He's dying, Harry." Legolas exclaimed, watching the red-headed wizards in the room. "I'm here to ask you to let his heart go."

"Right, he's dying. The last time I saw him, he looked perfectly fine." Harry said, voice adopting Draco's signature coldness.

"He's fading and the only one who can save him is you," Legolas paused, gathering his thoughts. "When you left, Lucien threw himself into war. He knew he was fading, yet he let you leave when Asalen brought you to Middle Earth. He only wants your happiness."

"My happiness includes him staying far away from me." Harry said with a sneer.

"He did not want to be the way he was. He was forced to live under that beast of a father. You don't know what that man did to him, Harry. He still has nightmares after all this time." Legolas exclaimed, his patience with the raven-haired man decreasing. "I used to hear his cries for help in the middle of the night. And it breaks me heart to know that he's still out there, waiting for Lucien to come back."

"He should not have lied to me then." Harry shot back.

"The halls of Mandos will not accept his soul. The Undying Lands provide no refuge. His soul will not rest." Legolas was so busy arguing with Harry that he had not noticd the redheads in the room staring at him.

"Harry! Do not argue with a king! Especially an elven one, Harry. Do you honestly want a whole army of elves after you?" Hermione exclaimed.

"I'm not afraid of them." Harry snorted defiantly.

"I will follow through with Asalen's threat, Mr. Potter, if it come down to that. Just because my son loves you, it doesn't mean I will hesitate to hurt you. I know for a fact that Asalen had been ready to crush your face for sometime now." Legolas said, the coldness in his voice topping Lucius Malfoy's.

"He's right. By the time I'm done with you, you'd wish that your Dark Lord was the one holding you captive."

Harry and Legolas looked away from each other to see the King of Men standing in the Weasley's living room.

"Estel, what are you doing here?"

The man ignored his husband's question and strided over to the raven-haired wizard.

"What my son could do to you is nothing compared to what _I_ will do if you do not come with us. Imagine an army, men _AND_ elves, all coming to destroy your world. I can _AND _will eliminate you and ship my son to Valinar." Aragorn said, sending Harry death glares rivaling Hogwart's resident potion's master. "You can either have that army against you, or fighting for you."

Harry gave the King a smirk before turning around to see the Weasleys' outraged faces.

"How dare you threaten Harry!"

Aragorn's eyes flashed with anger before settling onto the eldest Weasley. "If your son was dying and the only one who could help refused to, what would you do?"

Resignation flashed across Mr. Weasley's face before he answered the king, "I would make him help my son."

"Now you see why we are threating this sorry excuse of a human. I mean no disrespect against humans, of course. Considering the fact that I am half human and so are our children, I can't be biased. But the fact remains that this scum has refused the love of an elf." Aragorn said, turning to look at every Weasley in the room. "I'm sure you know that happens in that situation."

"To gain an elf's love is supposed to be the best thing that could ever happen to you. Most elves only love once in their lifetime, which is very long considering their immortal." Hermione provided.

"And what would happen if an elf was rejected by the one they loved the most?" Aragorn asked, encouraging the girl to continue.

"They start to face and eventually they will die. That is, unless they are sent to the Undying Lands first." Hermione finished, slightly proud of herself when the Elven King smiled at her.

"My son has subjected himself to that and it is our duty to save him. No elf was ever made for the Halls of Mandos." Aragorn stated, staring directly at Mr. Weasley.

"I think you should go with them, Harry."

The raven-haired wizard stared at his father figure in shock. "What? But I don't want to go."

"They will loose a son and their kingdom would loose a prince, Harry. They will have to watch their son die, when he was supposed to outlive you." Mr. Weasley said. "You attracted a prince's love. What could possibly be wrong with that?"

Harry just stared at his shoes as the redhead's words ran through his head.

"I am sure Lucien's has told you of his situation in our world. Once he was rightfully returned to us, he began his training. Within months, he completed that training and started leading patrols. And when you left, he lead our army into war. Eryn Lasgalen has gone fifteen years without her warrior prince. Please, don't make her people suffer through that again." Legolas pleaded.

Harry sighed as he looked upon the pleading face of the elven king, "All right, I'll go with you."

"I assure you, as long as I shall live, Harry will not go unprotected. He will be safe where he is going." Legolas said, eyes trained on the Weasleys. "Come, Harry."

Legolas held out a greenlead pendant to Harry and the three disappeared.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How's he doing?" Legolas asked as he and Harry made their way to Lucien's room.

"No changing, he's been unconscious for all this time." Asalen replied, shooting death glares in Harry's direction.

When they reached a door, Legolas stopped Harry.  
"You will go inside and we'll stay out here." He instructed.

Harry nodded mutely before entering the room. The sight that greeted him was not what he had expected. The proud elven commander that he once knew looked weak and fragile. The blankets that covered him seemed to bury his small form.

Something about the way Lucien looked, made Harry's heart break.

"Draco." Harry gasped, unconsciously using the blond prince's mortal name. Grasping the elf's pale hand in his tan ones, he noticed just how much the other had changed.

_Did I really do that to him? I guess I was right, or at least Draco was. Everyone who gets close to me gets hurt. Look at all those bandages...What happened to him? _

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts when Lucien began to stir beside him.

"Harry?"

The raven-haired man could hear just how weak the other was. Lucien's voice was just barely above a whisper.  
"Yes, love?"

"Am I in heaven?" Lucien asked, naturally returning to the place he thought souls went after death. It was barely a year since he left the wizarding world and left behind his mortal ways.

"No, why do you ask that?" Harry replied, curiousity evident in his voice.

"You look like an angel, Harry."

"No, Draco, you do." Harry said, still using Lucien's mortal name.

"Don't lie to me. With the crimes I have committed I would not be allowed into heaven, much less become an angel. The Halls of Mandos might even reject me." Lucien said, completely emotionless.

"You haven't done anything wrong, Draco. If you were to really die, heaven would be proud to accept a warrior like you." Harry said, attempting to reassure the bed-ridden elf.

"It's Valar, Harry. Elves don't go to heaven." Lucien whispered, voice slightly amused.

Harry laughed before replying, "Valar then. But I would refuse to let you go without a fight."

"This is one of the best dreams I've had in a long time, Harry. All the other ones have been nightmares about Lucius." Lucien confessed, gripping Harry's hand tightly.

"What did he do to you?" Harry asked.

Lucien remained silent for several moments before replying,"He wanted control over me. I refused to be a deatheater and he wanted me to always obey his rules. He did the only thing he could control." 1

"No."

Lucien's only response was a weak nod.

"Is this some kind of last confession before my soul's destroyed?" Lucien asked, still completely oblivious to why his loved was sitting willingly by his side.

"I'm real, Draco." Harry said, giving Lucien's hand a tight squeeze.

"Why do you keep on calling me Draco?" Lucien was confused, tired, and utterly surprised.

"That's your name and that's a part of you I have to learn to accept." Harry replied. "I just hope you can forgive me for coming so late."

"You're really real...?"

"More than real." Harry said reassuringly.

Harry watched as a true smile made its way across Lucien's tired face.

"Rest now." Harry leaned down and gently placed his lips over Lucien's forehead.

"Promse you'd be here when I wake up?"

Harry smiled before answering, "Promise."

Lucien smiled again before closing his eyes and falling asleep. Harry gently moved Lucien over on the large bed and laid down next to his lover. "I promise I'd always be here when you wake up."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Harry woke up, he was greeted with the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen in his life. Lucien was using his chest as a pillow. The blond's hands curled underneath his chin and his long sun-kissed hair was fanned out on the pure white bed. Harry allowed himself to admire the blond's beauty for several moments until he realized the blond's eyes where closed. During the summer in Middle Earth, he had gotten used to the unnerving fact that elves slept with their eyes open. Taking hold of the blond's shoulder, Harry gently shook the elf awake.

"Wha...Harry?" Lucien mumbled drowsily. He blinked several times, trying to adjust to the light seeping through the open window.

"You were sleeping with your eyes closed." Harry said, hand running through Lucien's golden locks.

"Harry, I'm still recovering from several servere injuries. My body's still using all my strength to heal." Lucien replied.  
Harry nuzzled his face into Lucien's neck, voice muffled by the sun-kissed hair, "I'm so sorry."

"Harry, I lied to you. A lot of elves have lived through grief. I just failed to try." Lucien said, groaning as he tried to move.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Can you please find my brother and tell him I'm in need of some pain killers?" Lucien replied, lifting an arm to usher Harry out of the room. "And ignore the death glares he's going to send you. It's nothing compared to mine."

The raven-haired wizard nodded before leaving the room in search of the crown prince. Once Lucien was sure Harry was gone, he let out a yelp of happiness.

"You sounded just like a girl just then, little brother." Asalen said, entering the room.

"Just give me the pain killers, jerk." Lucien snapped, hissing in pain as he bumped a rib.

"Still the same little brat." Asalen said, more to himself than to the others in the room.

"Get the pain meds, Asalen." Lucien said with a groan. "Oh, that hurt."

Asalen immediately dashed to his brother's bed, "You two didn't do anything, did you?"

"Oh, gods no!" Harry exclaimed. "He's hurt."

"Asalen, you know the rules. No sex until after marriage. I'm a prince, I would know." Lucien siad, exasperation apparent in his voice. "Get me the damn pain killers. My head's killing me."

"Understandable." Asalen said. "Ada had to go to the wizarding world and drag this one here."

"Ada left you two in charge?" Lucien asked, mockingly.

"I'll have you know that when Ada and father had to go fight for Gondor, they left us in charge." Asalen said with a sneer.  
"Along with daeadar."

"You're impossible!" Asalen exclaimed as he handed Lucien a cup filled with medicine. "I don't know how you could love someone like that, Harry."

"You get used to it after six years." Harry said casually.  
"Hey!" Lucien said in protest. "A lot of people think I'm a very nice person."

"Who? Your fan club?" Asalen asked, sitting next to his brother on the bed.

"Fan club?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, didn't you know? The 'I-love-Draco-Lucien-Malfoy' fan club." The raven-haired elf replied.

"They had one of those?" Harry exclaimed.

"Well, yes. My brother was quite the lady's man...or elf..." Asalen replied, smiling down at his brother.

"Oh, man. That's rich!" Harry said before bursting out in laughter.

"You make me sound like a man whore or something." Lucien said to his brother before smacking Harry in the arm. "Stop laughing! At least I didn't have Creevy as the head of my fan club."

"Colin was the head of my fan club? Wait...I had a fan club?" Harry stuttered out as his mind digested the information.  
"Who did you think gave you all those chocolates and cards?" Lucien asked, one delicate, blond brow raised.

"People who liked me? I don't know." Harry replied with a shrug.

"He really is sickenly naiive." Asalen commented with a shake of his head.

"I am not naiive!" Harry protested.

"Anyway, I'll leave you two to talk. Lucien, solve this problem." Asalen said before leaving the two in the room alone.

"Draco?"

The golden-haired elf looked up to face the man he love,"Yes?"

"Tell me about Lucius."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

1 In one discussion in my religion class, we were talking about violence and everything. So my teacher once said that the one thing that a person could control another, would be rape. That's why some of the rapist in this world do it, to control the victim.

You can tell my religion class is pretty realistic. I mean, I don't have a old nun for religion...so we talk about the controversal things in our society- the death penalty, abortion, sweatshop labor, etc.

Hehe...I guess I left you guys with a sort of cliffhanger... But don't worry...the next chapter is coming soon. PLease review! I know you want to lolxz.


	10. Chapter 10

**Prince of the Elves**

**Chapter ten**

**By: Princessoferynlasagalen91**

Summary:

Draco Malfoy has always prided himself for being a Malfoy and a pureblood. That's until he finds out he isn't a pureblood. But what's better than being a pureblooded wizard? How about a pureblooded Elf? When brought back to Eryn Lasgalen, he is met up with the challenges of fulfilling his duties as a prince of Eryn Lasgalen, as well as learning to confide and trust in his new family.

LOTR/HP crossover Pairings: Hp/Dm A/L

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. The only thing I own is the plot and Lucien's cute brothers- Asalen and Anael. Just love those names!

PS: Thanks to my reviewers for reviewing, lolxz, I just love you guys! Here's chapter ten!

**yaeko**- Maybe harry does really love draco...or maybe he's just acting on his hero complex- keep on reading to find out!

**imeldapotter**- Lolxz sorry. I really tend to forget translations when I write with elvish. I'll make sure to include those translations in the future.

**Arynn**- yeah, I understand the fact that Aragorn is considered as a man. But the fact is that, I kind of am changing the fact that he's not immortal. In this particular story I want him to be immortal because where'd poor Lucien be if one of his fathers was dead? And besides, if the Draco malfoy that you know found out he was not a pureblood and in fact an elf, wouldn't he be more interested in thinking he's at least a pureblooded elf?

_

* * *

_

_I never promised you a ray of light_

_I never promised you sunshine everyday_

_I gave you everything I had_

_The good, the bad_

_Why do you put me on a pedastal?_

_I'm so up high yet I can't see the ground below_

_So help me down, you've got it wrong_

_I don't belong there_

_One thing is clear_

_I wear a halo_

_I wear a halo when you look at me_

_But standing from here_

_You wouldn't say so_

_You wouldn't say so if you were me_

_And I, I just want to love you_

_- Haley James Scott, Halo _

_(One Tree Hill)_

_

* * *

_

_"Draco?" _

_The golden-haired elf looked up at the man he loved, "Yes?" _

_"Tell me about Lucius?" _

* * *

"What do you want to know?" Lucien asked, eyes refusing to meet Harry's emerald orbs.

"Tell me how you ended you ended up with the Malfoys." Harry replied, grabbing Lucien's hands and squeezing gently.

"When I was born, the war was just starting here. My Ada had to send me away so he and my father could fight. Asalen and Anael were both well over their majority and was already participating in battle. By the time Ada sent me to the Wizarding world, you had already defeated Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy was a better father back then." Lucien said, looking back at Harry.

"You mean he was actually a good person?" Harry asked, disbelief evident on his face.

"Before Voldemort came back when we were eleven, Lucius was actually what I would be proud to call my father. But once Voldemort showed himself, he started my training." Lucien replied with a small smile.

"Training to be a deatheater?"

"I mastered the _Cruciatus_ when I was eleven, the _Imperius _when I was twelve and the _Avada Kedavra_ when I was fourteen. The Unforgivables...he not only taught them to me, he used two of them on me." Lucien provided. "You'd be amazed at the lengths Lucius would go to please his master."

Lucien closed his eyes as he waited for Harry's disgusted remarks, but they never came.

"Maybe you could help with them sometime." Harry replied with a smile.

"It gets a lot worse after that. Dark magic that they won't even dream about teaching at Hogwarts and are rumored to be taught at Durmstrang. You know Lucius wanted to send me there but then he thought about having his son spy on the Boy-Who-Lived. Or better yet, have his son befriend the Boy-Who-Lived." Lucien continued.

"Is that why you were so eager to please me when we first met?" Harry asked.

"I was on strict orders to befriend you and turn you over to the dark side. But the again, I always did find you intriguing all on your own. I was never meant to be a Seeker. The only reason I played that position was because Lucius thought that if I was to rival you, I had better play Seeker. And you know what else? I don't even hate Granger. I just dislike her for being a know-it-all. She's actually rather clever there."

Lucien paused to gather his thoughts on what to say next. "In sixth year, Ada finally came and took me home. They showed me that I wasn't as useless and weak as Lucius said I was. They thought me that they could love me regardless of everything I've done. Even though my age is closer to Anael, I'm more closer to Asalen than anyone here. I know he gets out of hand sometimes when he threatens people because of me, but I know that's just because he loves me. Asalen and Anael grew up together because they're only about three years apart. That's hardly anything when it comes to elves so he never got to act like a older brother with Anael."

After Lucien finished talking, Harry remained silent for sometime before speaking.

"Great...the protective, possessive role has already been filled in. What kind of Gryffindor boyfriend am I going to be now?" Harry teased before his voice became serious. "I think I can learn to let it go now, Draco. I know that I can't blame you for everything you've done. The only person I can blame is Lucius, which I am going to kill the next time he shows his ugly face."

Lucien laughed as he said, "You're going to have to get in line. Asalen and Severus claimed first dibs on Lucius' life."

"Severus as in Snape?" Harry admonished.

"My godfather, Harry." Lucien replied with a smile. "We don't have some kind of morbid love affair."

"That's why you were so good at potions!" Harry exclaimed, as if he had just found out the biggest secret in the world.

"No, Harry. He taught me all about potions when I was little. I knew how to brew first and second year potions by the time I entered Hogwarts." Lucien said, staring at Harry in mock outrage. "You thought he favored me!"

"Well, he defintely liked you more than me." Harry mumbled.

"And all the other teachers liked _you_ more than me." Lucien said with a shudder. "I can still remember Professor Moody..."

"That has got to be Ron's favourite memory." Harry said with a smile on his face. "The amazing bouncing ferret."

"It was the most embarassing moment in my life." Lucien grumbled.

The two fell into a comfortable silence before Harry thought of the perfect question.

"Your Animagus form isn't a ferret, is it?"

"Of course not! That's disgusting."

Harry opened his mouth to asked what the form was, but was stopped when he recieved a lap-full of black fur. Looking down at his boyfriend, he stared in amazement at the beautiful raven-colored panther that laid before him. Silver-grey eyes started back at him as Harry stroked the white-patched ears.

"You have got to be the most beautiful cat I have ever seen in my life." Harry whispered in awe as he stratched Lucien's fur-covered belly. The elf purred as he closed his eyes and fell asleep in his Animagus form.

* * *

"Are you just going to leave now that your mind is cleared of Lucien's death?" Asalen sneered as Harry was about return to Hogwarts.

"No, but I have school and I have to go back." Harry said.

"You cannot just get up and leave him after that. He needs you." Asalen yelled, taking Harry by the neck of his shirt.

"Asalen, put the _edain_ down." Legolas ordered and waited as his eldest son dropped the human to his feet. "Asalen is correct though, Harry. You cannot just leave Lucien and expect him to be alright later on."

"I'm not expecting him to just let me go." Harry said. He turned to face Lucien before speaking again. "Come with me."

"People will know it's me. They will tell Lucius and he will want his son back." Lucien said.

"Draco, you look completely different from Lucius. They won't even recognize you." Harry said, reaching over to take Lucien's hand in his. "Please? I want you to be there with me."

The golden-haired elf turned to look at his father. The King had hated the green-eyed wizard ever since he had left Middle Earth. Aragorn narrowed his eyes at the wizard before letting his features soften when he looked at his son.

"Go ahead, you need him."

Lucien smiled at his father before hugging Harry.

"Oh wait a minute here! How do we know you won't mistreat him for something?" Asalen yelled, still glaring at the wizard.

"I promise that I would never hurt Draco as long as I shall live." Harry vowed, looking right into Asalen's blue eyes.

"Alright, no fighting. Asalen, I taught you better than that!" Legolas scolded. "Lucien, go pack your bags and a portkey would be provided for you two once you are ready to leave."

Lucien started for the door but then ran back and hugged his _Ada_ and father.

"_Hannon Lle! _"

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea. What if they sort me back into Slytherin? Sweet Valar, what if I'm a Hufflepuff?" Lucien rambled, hands gripping tightly onto Harry's shirt.

"Don't worry about that right now. Calm down." Harry pulled Lucien into his arms and hugged him to his chest.

"I really want to be in Gryffindor with you." Lucien murmured as he buried his head into Harry's chest.

"Come on." Harry said reassuringly.

He opened the door to Dumbledore's office and was greeted warmly by the Headmaster.

"Come on then, Mr.Malfoy. Let us resort you then." Dumbledore said, waving Lucien towards the Sorting hat.

Lucien quietly distangled himself from the other wizard and moved over to the headmaster.

"No, I'm not a Malfoy anymore. My name is Lucien Telcontar." Lucien corrected as the headmaster placed the hat unto his head.

_Ah...Mr. Malfoy, back again? _

**It's Lucien Telcontar now. **

_A name change as well as a complete personality change, I can see. _

**Well, I'm not a Malfoy anymore. I don't have to act like one. **

_Your father had drilled the qualities of a Slytherin into your head. _

**Slytherin, sly and cunning. **

_You still are rather ambitious, but that comes with being the prince of an elven kingdom. _

**I'm no Slytherin. **

_No, I can see you are not. But which house to put you in..._

**Please not Hufflepuff. **

_Not Hufflepuff, eh? Well then, let's make it Gryffindor!" _

Lucien smiled as he felt his boyfriend's arms wrap around him.

"I knew you'd be in Gryffindor!"

"I had to beg not to be in Hufflepuff." Lucien said with a slight pout.

"Aw...but you'd make such a good Hufflepuff." Harry teased.

Lucien slapped the other wizard in the arm before saying," I'm not wimpy like that. Did you know that they used to cower everytime I walked by?"

"Of course you're not wimpy. You're a true Gryffindor- brave and courageous." Harry said.

"Damn straight." Lucien said, pushing his nose into the air.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" Harry asked, giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"You have got to be the stupidest person I've ever seen."

* * *

When the two reached the Great Hall half-an-hour later, all the students looked up from their dinners to stare at the two lovers.

"Ah...Harry...who's that?" Ron asked, mouth hanging open.

"This is Lucien. Remember his parents came to get me over Christmas break?" Harry replied.

The two sat down across from Ron and Hermione, who was still staring at them.

At the head table, the Headmaster stood up and spoke, "Students and faculty, may I please have your attention. Today, we are pleased to welcome a new student into our school. Lucien Telcontar has been privately sorted into Gryffindor house. Please try make him feel welcome in his new environment."

After the announcement, the Great Hall broke into loud chatter.

"You mean that's the prince?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Prince Lucien, son of King Elessar and King Legolas, at your service milady." Lucien took Hermione's hand in his and gently placed a kiss on her knuckles. The witch blushed as Lucien shook Ron's hand.

Harry nudged Lucien in the ribs before speaking," Stop hitting on my best friend. She's taken and so are you."

Lucien laughed before placing a kiss on the wizard's cheek," I only have eyes for you, _hir-nin_."

"Good."

"Harry, are you going out with him?" Ron asked, still staring wordlessly at the two.

"Not just going out, Ron. I'm going to be spending the rest of my life with him." Harry said, reaching over the table to scoop some mashed potatoes onto his plate. "Want some, love?

Lucien handed his plate over, "Thanks, _meleth_."

"Harry, how long have you known him?" The redheaded wizard asked.

"I've been with him all summer." Harry replied, putting food into his mouth and chewing.

"You hardly know him!" Ron exclaimed.

"I know him enough to know that I love him."

"Don't insult a prince, Ron. You never know what he could do." Hermione warned.

"Yeah, Ron. He has a really protective older brother." Harry added. "And he's really ready to crush anyone who hurts Lucien."

"Oh joy for me." Ron mumbled sarcastically, returning to his food.

"So tell me about your home." Hermione prompted.

"Well, I alternate sometimes. My father's the King of Gondor so I travel there sometimes. But mostly I stay in Eryn Lasgalen, where my Ada and family live. My father's got his steward ruling over Gondor for him. When you think about it the entire family should be living in Gondor, but my Ada doesn't like being kept inside walls. He likes open spaces and so do I." Lucien replied. "My older brother, Asalen, is the crown prince and my other brother, Anael, is the head healer. I lead the Eryn Lasgalen army. Recently we just had some trouble with orc armies."

"Professor Lupin has been teaching about elves lately. I wonder if he knows you are one." Hermione said.

"Dumbledore will probably tell him and the rest of the staff." Lucien said. "Oh! I'm going to warn you ahead of time. My brother, Asalen, will probably pop in during the year to check up on me."

"He's the one I don't like." Harry said.

"Why is that?" Hermione asked, curiousity evident on her face.

"He's always threatening to crush Harry's face if he's mean to me." Lucien replied with a smirk.

"Well, he's not very nice."

"As I said, they're a little over protective." Harry mumbled.

"He just wants to protect me from nasty humans." Lucien said.

Harry bit back a laugh as he said, "You forgot that your father is half-human. Don't you think that he would have some respect for humans?"

"It's different because humans in Middle Earth can't hurt me if they tried. Humans here can. I mean you can't try to kill someone here with a sword when they've got wands." Lucien bit back.

"Whatever. I'm tired, lets get to bed." Harry mumbled has he grabbed Lucien's hand and pulled him up from his seat.

"I'm sleeping with you?" Lucien asked, keeping up an innocent face.

"I'm sure you are.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm a Gryffindor!" Lucien exclaimed with a sigh.

"You make it sound like it's the worst thing in the world." Harry said, throwing on his robes with the Gryffindor emblem on his breast.

"Yes. Look at me, Harry! Look at these tacky colors. Red with Gold? What was that man thinking?" Lucien ranted as he pulled on his tie. "Ew..."

"Oh, stop being so dramatic. It's not so bad." Harry said, pushing the elven prince out the door. As they rounded the corner, they met up with Ron and Hermione.

"I really want to know where the hell Malfoy is. I heard a few Slytherins saying that he transfered to Durmstrang." Ron said.

"The Daily Prophet said that he died, Ron. Can you drop this now?" Hermione said with a scowl on her face.

"You honestly think that Voldemort would kill his most favored follower's son?" Ron argued.

"Yes."

The three Gryffindors turned and stared at the elf. Harry was surprised Lucien would take part in this conversation.

"Draco was my friend. Please don't talk about him like that." Lucien said, voice and eyes betraying no emotion.

"Malfoy was the biggest prat in this school. He made our lives a living hell." Ron said, staring at Lucien in disbelief.

"You all blame him for everything he's done. You know nothing of the things he went through. His father would beat him if he did something remotely wrong." Lucien snapped. "Don't talk about him as if you know him, because you don't."

"Lucius beat him?" Hermione asked, voice almost a whisper.

"Everyday in the summer. Once _Crucio_ for every point you beat his scores. One week in the dungeons for every Quidditch match he lost to Harry." Lucien replied, eyes watering as he remembered his own past.

"How come no one noticed?"

"Everyday he would wish for someone to notice, but no one did. Now look what happened!" Lucien exclaimed.

"How do you even know Malfoy?" Ron yelled back.

"Because I am him!"

* * *

**Hehe...kind of left you there with a cliffhanger, didn't I? Anyway, I would like to apologize for taking soo long to update...I'm just being a lazy brat. So anyway the next chapter will be coming up soon--- REVIEW! **

The reason why Lucien refers to himself as Lucien Telcontar is because that is technically Aragorn's name after he became King of Gondor.

Harry will continue to call Lucien Draco in private. I hope this doesn't confuse anyone but eventually I think that in the end, Lucien will be known as Draco once again when everyone accepts his past.

And also I changed the time frames a little bit. Asalen and Anael were born way before the war displayed in the LOTR trilogy. By the time the war rolled around, they were ready to fight. Lucien, however, was born a few months before Frodo obtained the Ring. Because of the fact that both Legolas and Aragorn had to join the Fellowship, Lucien was sent to the Wizarding World and was placed in Lucius Malfoy's care. When Lucien arrived, Harry had already taken down Voldemort as a baby.

Translations:

Edain: human

Ada: dad/father

Hannon Lle: thank you

Hir-nin: my lord

Meleth: love


	11. Chapter 11

Prince of Elves

Chapter Eleven

By: PrincessofErynLasgalen91

Summary: Draco Malfoy has always prided himself for being a Malfoy and a pureblood. That's until he finds out he isn't a pureblood. But what's better than being a pureblooded wizard? How about a pureblooded Elf? When brought back to Eryn Lasgalen, he is met up with the challenges of fulfilling his duties as a prince of Eryn Lasgalen, as well as learning to confide and trust in his new family.

LOTR/HP Crossover

Pairings: Draco/Harry & Legolas/Aragorn

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord Of the Rings. If I did, then Harry would've never went out with Ginny in the first place and Aragorn would be spending forever with Legolas and not Arwen. **

**Thanks to all those who are reading this right now and special thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter: **

**Twilight Satu**

**Mirokuluver's Friend**

**Blondi aka Lucius**

**Yana5**

**Beth5572**

**volume**

**DestinyEntwinements**

**Niuhana**

**Magic Pyro Anabeil**

**Dark Angel's Blue Fire**

**kitsune**

**Fezz**

**Marblez**

**Lady Pheonix Ice Angel**

**DracoAngelofLight**

**I know I haven't updated in a while, but it's just been pretty hectic so far. I mean its a brand new school year with new teachers (which I hate) but here I am. I just specifically wanted to post today because today's Tom Felton's BDAY and he's turning 19 today lolxz I am so in love with him. So everyone- HAPPY TOM FELTON'S BDAY lolxz **

* * *

_You let me in_

_Cause afterall it seemed like the right thing to do_

_I closed my eyes and let you fall_

_I wonder what you could possibly know about breaking down that I don't_

_Its been a while since I begged for anything_

_But now I want more_

_Lay me down_

_I'm lonely_

_You don't understand me_

_And you never tried to anyway_

_I hear you say that it's not the same_

_I'm sorry it's something I just can't explain_

_So shut your mouth and hold me close_

_It's better off than being alone_

_I don't mind killing time_

_As long as I can see it in your eyes_

_- The Wreckers, Lay me Down_

* * *

_"Lucius beat him?" Hermione whispered. _

_"Everyday in the summer. One crucio for every point you beat his scores and one week in the dungeons for every game he lost to Harry." Lucien replied, eyes watering as he remember his own past. _

_"How come no one noticed?" _

_"Everyday he would wish for someone to notice but no one ever did." Lucien exclaimed. _

_"How do you even know Malfoy?" Ron yelled back. _

_"Because I am Draco Malfoy!" _

* * *

"I am Draco Malfoy!"

The three Gryffindors' eyes widened in disbelief as Lucien glared Ron down. Harry couldn't believe Lucien's exclamation. It had been the elven prince's idea to hide his other identity from his best friends.

Ron was the first one to snap out of the shock,"Did you know about this, Harry?"

"I knew. I chose to forgive him for his past and look at his actions now." Harry replied, defending his boyfriend.

"You knew and you still want to be with someone like that?"

"Someone like what, Weasley? You can't even compare yourself to me, you shouldn't be talking." Lucien sneered, his old instincts kicking in. "I'm a prince, Weasley. What are _you_?"

"See, Harry! He hasn't changed a bit!" Rom shouted, pointing at the blond accusingly.

Lucien smirked as his response fell form his lips," I was a Malfoy before and I was still better than you. Just imagine how much better I am now that I'm a prince. My palace's servants live better than you do!"

Harry's eyes widened at his lover's words, "Draco!"

Meanwhile, Hermione slapped Ron over the head, "Ronald Weasley!"

Lucien whirled around to glare at Harry, silver eyes blazing, "I didn't come here to be made fun of."

"So far you're the only one doing all the insulting, Draco." Harry pointed out.

"Whose side are you on?" Lucien said with a snarl.

"I'm not on anybody's side! You are being a brat." Harry exclaimed. "Draco, Ron hasn't said anything bad to you at all. As far as I can see, you're the only one insulting him."

Harry could see the hurt flash in Lucien's silver orbs before they were masked again. "Why are you acting like your old self?"

"You know, Asalen was right. He told me coming here was a mistake. He knew you'd never accept me for who I am or who I was!" Lucien yelled as he backed away from Harry. "I'm trying my best to change for you. I'm trying my best to make myself into the person that everyone would like. You don't know what it feels like, Harry. I'm failing life and I'm failing everyone else."

Lucien sighed as he leaned onto the corridor wall. Neither Harry or Lucien seemed to remember that they were standing in the middle of the corridor and anyone could overhear their conversation.

"All my life, I've been trained to be the perfect son for Lucius. I know I failed in that because he constantly told me all the time. But with my family, I had another chance to be someone that made people proud. I had a chance to right all the wrongs that I commited as Draco Malfoy." Lucien paused as he looked at Hermione and Ron. "I can't blame all of this on Lucius because I didn't really try to be friendly either, but I can tell you that I really do wish that I could take it all back. I know that I don't deserve a second chance, but I'm asking for one."

"I don't know what to say, Lucien." Hermione said. "This is a lot to take in, even considering the fact that you're dating Harry."

Lucien inwardly smiled as he realized she has not addressed him as the usual 'Malfoy'.

"I have no idea how you're taking this so well, 'Mione. That's Draco-bloody-Malfoy we're talkig about." Ron said with a sour look on his face.

"Ron, I mean he almost died because Harry left him. How much harm do you think he can do to a man that he loves so much?" Hermione said, giving Ron a look.

"He could've faked it."

"Faked it so much that Harry believes him and both his parents had to come threaten Harry to force him to participate?"

Ron sighed when he realized he wouldn't be winning this arguement, "Whatever, Harry. If the ferret makes you happy then I won't kick his arse."

Harry let out a laugh as he pulled a offended Lucien into his arms. "He's a trained elven prince, Ron. You won't stand a chance when it comes to fighting."

"I am a lot bigger than him!" Ron protested.

"So are half the elves, Ron, but they can still kick your arse." Harry replied.

"Harry, when he saw my Ada, what was his reaction?" Lucien asked.

"He was awed, I guess."

"He was thinking your father was a very pretty girl until he found out the king was a male. Then he started to wonder if you had any sisters." Hermione answered, ignoring the glares that Ron was sending her way.

"Only two older brothers, Weasley." Lucien said with a laugh. "Oh and my Ada's far from being a girl. He's older than your family line."

"My family's one of the oldest pureblood lines. I bet it could even rival the Malfoy's." Ron said with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Elves are immortal, Ron." Hermione said with a shake of her head. She even lost count of how many times she's told the redhead about that fact.

"So Harry's dating an elf that will never die?" Ron asked, not really expecting an answer. He looked over to the blond elven prince that was locked in his best friend's embrace. Harry was whispering something into a pointed ear, which in turn made the other laugh. Ron thought hard about his history with Draco Malfoy. In all the years he has known the ferret, he nad never seen him smile. The boy had sneered, smirked, and even laughed mockingly at them but he never smiled. This elf always smiled at Harry and seemed to always stare at the emerald-eyed boy with open admiration.

_Maybe Malfoy really changed and it all seems to be for Harry. _

* * *

Further down the hall, Pansy Parkinson smiled to herself. Her fiance had finally returned.

_Wait until your father hears about this, Draco. Running into the Boy-who-lived's arms instead of serving our Lord. He will take you away and we can finally get married and serve our Lord together. You're mine, Draco Lucien Malfoy, no matter where you are or who you become. You were promised to me and a Malfoy always keeps their promises, don't they? _

* * *

Lucien sighed as he picked up his arm up to knock the door, only to put it back down for the fourth time. He had been standing in front of his godfather's door for more than ten minutes and still he didn't have the courage to knock. Lucien hadn't seen his godfather since he left for Middle Earth. Their quick goodbye all those months ago had left Lucien missing the man terribly. But he had not been able to write for the fear of the owl being intercepted. Not many knew that Middle Earth existed but Lucien was sure that Lucius was one of the select few who did know- considering the fact that his birth parents left him with that man.

Taking a deep breath, Lucien knocked gently on the door and waited for the response. When he heard a grumble, he took that as permission to enter. He opened the door and walked into the room. He closed the door soundlessly and waited for his godfather to look up from his potion.

"Sev?" Lucien asked, uncertain what else to say.

The black-haried wizard snapped up from his potion at the voice,"Draco?"

The elven prince looked down at his feet before replying," It's Lucien now, actually."

Severus Snape looked his godson over before sweeping the elf into his arms. "You'd always be my little dragon, no matter who your father maybe."

Lucien smiled before he wrapped his arms tightly around the other man. "I was so afraid you'd hate me for not waiting or coming to visit."

"Draco, you just met your real family and I completely understand that you were too busy to write to your godfather. I was just really glad that they took you away from Lucius." Onyx eyes met silver as the two's eyes met.

"You're my family too, Sev. No matter what changes, you'd always be a part of my family." Lucien said as they separated.

"It's not the same. You're an elven prince, Draco. You don't belong in this world anymore."

Lucien shook his head and smiled reassuringly at the potions master," I do belong here, Sev. I know I'm a prince and I know my duty to my people comes before love. But my people have forever with me, the people I love in this world don't. Sev, you're spying on Voldemort! And Harry's got to kill him. I don't know when both of you could be gone."

Snape opened his mouth to reassure Lucien of his ability to keep himself alive but was side-tracked by Lucien's admission earlier. "Harry? As in Harry-who-won't-bloody-die-Potter?"

"I love him, Sev. He doesn't care about my past. He accepts me for who I am now."

Snape let out an uncharacteristic snort as he said," I seriously doubt that he can forgive the things you did to him all those years. Getting a new face, a new name, and a new family cannot change the fact that he hated both Malfoys."

"Harry loves me and I know it." Lucien said determined. "He wouldn't tell me he loved me if he really didn't."

"He has a hero complex, Draco, remember that. Do you think that the thought of your death would weight well on his conscious?"

* * *

"You two are making me sick." Ron groaned as he flopped onto his bed.

"Harry, Harry, Harry." Seamus chided. "You're one lucky bugger. Not only is he an elven prince, he is an absolute beauty!"

"Stop perving on my boyfriend!" Harry exclaimed as he tightened his hold on Lucien's waist.

"He's not wrong though." Neville piped up. "I mean I heard his father's beautiful. Well, Hermione said it and she actually saw him."

"My Ada's a warrior! Just because he's more goodlooking than other elves doesn't mean he's not capable of anything else." Lucien yelled, taking the other wizards

comments as more of a personal insult to himself rather than to his father.

"Lucien, we all know you're capable of doing a lot more than stand there and look pretty." Harry said reassuringly. He had already guessed the real meaning behind Lucien's words.

"Ughh!" Ron groaned. "Stop being so mushy!"

Seamus and Dean chuckled to themselves as they got into their beds and closed their curtains.

"Goodnight all you guys."

Lucien waited until all the guys were in their beds before speaking," Harry, we need to talk."

The other Gryffindor shifted slightly to face Lucien," About what?"

Lucien remained silent for several moments, trying to figure out the best way to voice his concerns.

"Do you love me?" He blurted out, refusing to meet Harry's eyes.

"I...why...um...why are you asking?" Harry stuttered.

"I just need to know, Harry."

Harry swallowed as he thought about how to answer, "I don't know, Draco. Honestly, I like you. I like you a lot but I don't know if I'm in love with you."

Lucien could feel his heart breaking a little bit as he digested Harry's words. Choking back a sob, he replied," Then why did you come to save me then if you weren't in love with me?"

"Because I knew that I liked you but I wasn't sure if I was in love with you. I still don't know but I do know that being with you makes me feel so happy, Draco." Harry replied. "I felt like I could learn to love you. I knew that I could eventually fall in love with you."

"So Sev was right. You only saved me because of your hero complex." Lucien said in a whisper.

"Draco, that's not true!" Harry hissed.

"Harry, I've always wonder why you'd want someone like me. I don't have the greatest upbringing and I'm not as pure as you'd like to think. Why would you want someone that can't even have sex with you until if, and it's an if, we get married!" Lucien exclaimed, pulling himself from Harry's hold.

"Draco, I don't care about the sex. I won't push you into doing something you're not ready to do. I know the reasons. I know it's just an extra precaution you have to take in order to not end up pregnant." Harry said. "I didn't have the best upbringing either and I would like to think I turned out fine. I won't measure you by what you did before. I told you that. I'm ready to start over. What Lucius Malfoy did doesn't make you any less of a person. You're just too good to be true sometimes."

Lucien wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and pulled him in for a kiss,"Oh, Harry, I'm the one who doesn't deserve someone like you."

* * *

A/N: So there's chapter 11! Hope everyone liked it-- Remember to review! 


End file.
